


My Cute Idiot

by Maki_Jss



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maki_Jss/pseuds/Maki_Jss
Summary: Cho Seungyoun and Kim Wooseok have been in an ambiguous relationship--almost boyfriends, but not quite. So after Wooseok's brave confession during his recent vlive/LieV, they finally had a conversation in the car...
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	My Cute Idiot

My cute idiot

It was almost midnight when Wooseok finished with everything at the vlive studio. He changed from wearing that layered pajama to his casual clothes and said goodbye to all the staff. And when he finally had time to check on his phone, he found that Seungyoun texted him half an hour ago, simply saying, "I'm on the backstreet."

Wooseok's face immediately lit up. He told his manager that "a friend came to pick me up" before happily dashing out of the building.

Seungyoun's BMW 520d was parked right on the other side of the backstreet, gleaming in the dark. Wooseok walked towards it, knocked on the driver's window naughtily, and then ran to the other side and got in.

"You seem happy," Seungyoun commented.

"Yea, the LieV was so fun," Wooseok said while taking off his jacket and threw it to the backseat casually. "It might seem like I was the only one there, but I was actually surrounded by tons of people, haha." Wooseok was still mesmerizing the LieV from a while ago, since it was his first time doing a LieV instead of the normal one.

Compared to Wooseok's high tension, Seungyoun seemed much calmer. Wearing his favorite grey hoodie and a pair of black-framed glasses, he appeared nonchalant. But he only gave a glimpse at Wooseok when he got in, and then he just looked away.

"Ok, let's go," Seungyoun said indifferently.

Recently, Seungyoun became interested in doing exercise at night. If Wooseok happened to get off work late, he would pick him up after the gym. Nothing special, just because they are friends, and living not too far from each other. 

Wooseok nodded and then moved his body in the big soft leather seat to find the most comfortable position. He then glanced at Seungyoun, who was holding the steering wheel and totally not looking at him at all. Wooseok secretly thought he was cute tonight, just as cute as every time they met. If possible, Wooseok really wanted to become his official boyfriend. They've been in a very ambiguous relationship for a long time. It's like almost boyfriends, but not quite. However, since Wooseok has always been a straightforward person, recently, he felt that his patience was about to run out. 

"Seatbelt," Seungyoun reminded Wooseok. He could actually sense that Wooseok's big doe eyes were locked on him, which made him quite flustered.

"Help me," Wooseok demanded.

Seungyoun looked at Wooseok as if he didn't hear it clearly, but was only met with the younger's cute pout, apparently doing an aegyo. Seungyoun shook his head and stretched his arm to reach the seatbelt on the other side of Wooseok's body, pulled it out to pass Wooseok's chest, and finally fastened the belt for him.

It felt like a rushed hug given how careful and fast Seungyoun's moves were. Wooseok was secretly feeling satisfied to see Seungyoun almost losing it. In fact, he enjoyed teasing Seungyoun by demanding him to do things, because Seungyoun would never say no to him. Wooseok has also observed that, even though Seungyoun is kind to everyone, he looks more nervous and cautious whenever he's doing something for Wooseok. This makes Wooseok believe that Seungyoun, too, has some special feelings for him.

"So, how was the gym?" As the car began got on the highway, Wooseok asked casually. He knew Seungyoun would not watch his LieV tonight because he had scheduled a trainer at the gym at the same time. Wooseok was cool with it. After all, they can meet anytime, so it's ok if Seungyoun couldn't watch a live that was supposed to be for the fans.

However, Seungyoun seemed hesitant after hearing the question.

"What's the matter?" Wooseok stared at Seungyoun and found that he still firmly locked his eyes on the road. Well, safety first. Wooseok thought. He was not mad at Seungyoun even though the older didn't lay eyes on him since just now. This was because Wooseok felt happy tonight--he finally "teased" Seungyoun again to the fans during his live.

"Err… I actually watched your vlive," blurted Seungyoun. 

"What? I thought you had a trainer at the gym tonight," Wooseok was genuinely surprised.

"I… I was really curious, so I canceled it the last minute," Seungyoun explained in a low voice. Meanwhile, he stopped the car at the red light. But even so, he still didn't look at Wooseok, or in fact, he was being very obvious to avoid Wooseok's gaze.

Now Wooseok got a little grumpy. If it was because Seungyoun went to the gym and didn't watch his live, then he'd be ok with it. But Seungyoun actually watched it and now he acted like he had nothing to say? This disturbed Wooseok. Hence, he continued to ask, "What's your thought on my LieV then?"

"You were so silly… at one point I thought you were going to burn the studio down," Seungyoun recalled the episode and had a grin on his face. Wooseok was a little embarrassed, so he squeezed Seungyoun's lips as a small punishment for bringing that up.

This intimacy in the car felt nice, but Wooseok was still unsatisfied because Seungyoun didn't mention what he thought was the most important thing. So he advanced, "That's all? Don't you think the live was fun? Don't you think I was cute?"

However, their conversation was disrupted by a honk from behind since they forgot to move at the green light. So the two had to have a truce and focus on the road again. Disappointed, Wooseok sat back and crossed his arms, muttering, "idiot Seungyoun."

_ Seriously, how can he be so dumb? I pretty much confessed to him in my own live tonight!  _

*Coughs* After about a minute of silence, Seungyoun began talking, "Well… I mean, you are a funny person and you are talented to make people laugh without even trying. I'm rating a 10 out of 10 for you."

"What do you mean—" of course, Wooseok didn't buy into it since it was such a dull comment, so he pouted again and whined, "Why do you only remember my funny moments?"

"No, I mean, I indeed had fun. You were cute, yes."

Upon hearing the word "cute," Wooseok immediately decided to forgive Seungyoun for three seconds. He likes when Seungyoun compliments him, anything will make him happy. However, after three seconds, Wooseok hit Seungyoun with his elbow again, "Are you sure you watched the whole thing?"

"Yes," Seungyoun still looked calm while driving.

"Idiot Seungyoun. If we arrived at my home and I still haven't heard what I wanted to hear from you, then you are dead!" Wooseok couldn't hold back his anger anymore.

Nevertheless, if he could actually hear what's in Seungyoun's mind, he would probably be happy because right now, Seungyoun's heart was racing furiously. He was thinking:  _ Damn, stop being so cute Kim Wooseok. I'm gonna combust! _

Seungyoun kind of knew what Wooseok wanted to hear from him, because how could he not notice how many times that Wooseok had mentioned his name during tonight's vlive? Wooseok didn't even cue him that much in his previous birthday live!

Back to a few hours ago, when Wooseok was doing his LieV, Seungyoun was sitting in the corner of the gym's locker room. He nervously held his phone and put AirPods into his ears; meanwhile, he had to act normal when some people passed him by. And whenever he heard Wooseok saying his name, he would have a mini heart attack. When Wooseok suggested a fan to change her ID from "Cho Woodz kiyo" to "Cho Woodz, Wooseokie, kiyo," he almost threw his phone away. And then there came something more deadly, as Wooseok later said, "Of course I know Cho Woodz. I like Cho Woodz as an artist." At that moment, Seungyoun pretty much forgot how to breathe.

_ Isn't it too sudden? No wait, too straightforward?  _ Seungyoun wondered in the locker room. Although they still meet every now and then, and sometimes bump into each other at work, they actually haven't had any interaction in public in the past few months after the disbandment. Technically, they are not related at all now. Also, being a coward himself, Seungyoun was worried his feeling for Wooseok might be too obvious, so he tried to act normal and kept some distances from him during Seungwoo's fan meeting last week.  _ So why? Why did Kim Wooseok suddenly say he likes Woodz on his live??? _

Although Seungyoun was happy for a while, he soon became concerned because, what should he do now?

When he was waiting for Wooseok in the car just now, he thought about confessing to Wooseok once he got into the car. But that would be too cheesy, right? How about thanking him for liking Woodz? No that's so stupid… And maybe Wooseok would laugh at him for being too self-conscious? What if Wooseok was joking? What if he only likes Woodz's music, not Cho Seungyoun? In the end, Seungyoun didn't come up with anything while Wooseok was already sitting beside him in the car.

Thus, things became awkward. Seungyoun pretended to be calm while driving, even though his heart was racing next to Wooseok. However, he knew he couldn't be driving forever since Wooseok's home was just two minutes away. So Seungyoun decided to search for another topic in his brain hurriedly, and finally came up with this one:

"So, how come you forgot how to sing 'Meaningless'? I remembered you said you liked it."

However, he didn't know this question would actually trigger Wooseok, as the younger man thought he was obviously teasing Seungyoun by saying that in his live, to the point that he almost couldn't hold back his laughter. How come Seungyoun didn't realize that? Wooseok asked himself internally.  _ Wait, did that mean I am the one who has been overthinking? Maybe Seungyoun doesn't have feelings for me?  _ Wooseok began to feel frustrated, so he said, "Why should I remember how to sing it? It's not even my song."

"But, you later said that you like Cho Woodz."

_ Oh shit, I said that. _

After realizing that he accidentally revealed the fact that he heard Wooseok's semi-confession, Seungyoun had another heart attack. But thank god the car was totally dark, and he thought Wooseok couldn't see how red and panicky he was.

However, Wooseok might look like an angel on the surface, but he was totally a little devil inside. As he caught Seungyoun's slip of words, he smiled evilly and said, "What did you just say? You said that I said what?"

"Well…" Seungyoun was so helpless, but he soon realized that they had arrived at Wooseok's place. So he immediately changed topic and said, "Here you are, your home!"

"Don't even try to escape!" Wooseok suddenly grabbed Seungyoun's arm, "I'm sure you heard it. What did I say?"

As the car completely stopped, the lights inside automatically lit up, and Seungyoun's red face and burned ears were all visible to Wooseok now. Wooseok couldn't help but noticed his anxiety and exhibited a victorious smile. He decided that tonight is the night, he had to make things clear with Seungyoun.

Seungyoun felt as if he had been pushed into a corner. Wooseok's eyes were locked on him firmly. He knew he had nowhere to hide anymore, but he somehow still wondered if Wooseok was just making fun of his cowardness.

However, he also hated awkward silence, so he eventually looked into Wooseok's eyes. And for a moment, he was shocked by how serious and sincere Wooseok seemed in front of him.

_ Why am I always so nervous when I am in front of him? Isn't the answer clear enough? _

Seungyoun let out a long sigh as if it took his entire life to answer that simple question that Wooseok asked a while ago: "You said, you like Cho Woodz."

"Yes, you are right," Wooseok replied in satisfaction. He was happy to make sure that Seungyoun did hear him saying that. However, he soon realized something weird, like, how come the atmosphere hadn't changed here at all?

Getting more frustrated, Wooseok released his own seatbelt and abruptly inclined closer to Seungyoun. He put both of his arms on Seungyoun's laps and looked at him in the eyes from below, asking, "Then? What do you think?"

"I… I…" Seungyoun was so flustered by how close they were. His heart was beating so loudly that he was afraid Wooseok could also hear it, and that would be embarrassing--although he knew that some shippers online called him "choward" already… He avoided Wooseok's gaze again by looking at the window on the side, and answered meekly, "But, you said you liked Cho Woodz."

"What the???" Wooseok was really mad now.  _ What's wrong with this person? Was I not clear enough?  _ He dragged Seungyoun's collar and yelled, "Idiot, so who are you?"

"I… I am Cho Seungyoun…"

Suddenly, Wooseok discerned something. So that's why... This idiot, he was probably struggling between "Cho Woodz" and "Cho Seungyoun," and his unconfident ego probably had overtaken him again?

Ah, look at you—Wooseok sighed internally and pulled away his hands from Seungyoun's collar. He smiled and looked down without saying another word.

"What… What's wrong? I know you like Woodz… Woodz's music. You told me before." Seungyoun explained hurriedly after seeing Wooseok being saddened all of a sudden.

"Yes, I like Cho Woodz. But I also like the person who created Cho Woodz." Wooseok thought that maybe he should really explain everything explicitly so that Seungyoun could understand him and stop questioning about his own perception. So he said this while helping the older discharge his seatbelt too. 

Seungyoun's stiff body immediately felt relaxed a little. Then, Wooseok looked up, took off Seungyoun's glasses, and put them aside.

Seungyoun didn't say anything. He wasn't sure if he could only focus on breathing now, or he actually forgot how to breathe at all under such a situation. Wooseok, whose face was only a few inches away, was looking at him as if looking at something so precious, so dear.

"I like Cho Seungyoun, who created and lives in Woodz, understand? Am I clear, idiot?" Wooseok finally uttered.

"Oh… oh…" Seungyoun continued being startled. 

"So how about Mr. Cho Seungyoun? What does he think now?" Wooseok leaned even closer, his lips could almost touch Seungyoun's.

"Cho Seungyoun… he, he thinks…" Seungyoun responded tensely, "why did Kim Wooseok change that cute pajama after his vlive? He thought he could see it in person."

"What???" Wooseok had envisioned many possible responses from Seungyoun after his confession, but never this one. He couldn't believe Seungyoun's randomness at this critical moment so he harshly pushed him away, "You're so done, you know???"

But the next thing Wooseok knew, Seungyoun opened up his arms and embraced him.

"I'm sorry, Wooseokie. I made you confess first. I like you. I really like you, to a point where I don't know what to do and what to say. I really feel like I'm an idiot in front of you…" Seungyoun eventually admitted. And then he slightly pushed Wooseok away so that he could look at him. It's so strange. He never felt the same way with other people. He was always confident and optimistic. But when with Wooseok, he realized how much he actually yearned for his recognition and affirmation. Wooseok always gives him what he wants, but he doesn't think he has repaid him much…

"That's because you ARE an idiot!" Wooseok yelled but soon turned into a smile. He stared at Seungyoun, who seemed so serious and teary at the same time. He began touching his cheeks, down to his chin, and then, naturally, he laid a light kiss on the older man's lips.

_ It's strange, Seungyoun usually smells like woods, but why are his lips so sweet? _

And that made one kiss totally insufficient for Wooseok, because he loves sweet things.

Hence, Wooseok surrounded his arms on Seungyoun's shoulder and pressed his plumpy lips on the latter's again. This time, longer, deeper.

"I indeed like Cho Woodz. But I like Cho Seungyoun, the cute idiot more."

**Author's Note:**

> So, another work translated from my Chinese fanfic to English. It's kinda short and silly. I was just so happy that we finally got some seungseok content after Wooseok's liev. Haha.  
> Oh, and Happy Valentines ;)


End file.
